random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
PERRY PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST II: The Edition Where BJ Actually Gives parablethedragonpus (A cross between a platypus and a dragon) Credit This Time
The sequel to PERRY PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST. You know the drill. BJ would still only be the one to add rounds. Let's do this for, I guess, 30 rounds for now. Hmm. Gonna kinda push the theme here, but there will be some rounds where it's either just Doof or Monogram without Perry's appearance, but that's just it. Round 1 'Captions' Minutes later, Doof was found naked, and Perry was also in that blanket. LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 14:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... Ooh, a blanket I don't know what to do with. ~'Matt11111' "If anybody asks, your radiator was broken." HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I hope you enjoyed the story of how bacon came to be. I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Perry: You know, I'm tired of you falling asleep. Next time, bring your own blanket. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 2 'Captions' That popcorn tub is infinite. ~'Matt11111' And then Doof whispered into Perry's furry ear "This is the part where we kiss." HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) WHERE'S MAH SODURR?!?!? I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Perry, get your own popcorn. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 3 'Captions' "PlayDoof Magazine" LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 14:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "Come on Doof, you have a daughter, if you're gonna just... erg... keep them out of reach, okay?" HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes. . . I see your point. 2 does come after 3. I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Round 4 'Captions' "Doctor Who will be back after we finish the BBC News on the Queen's new teapot. And tonight at 8:30 is a showing of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, with an exlusive interview of Benedict Cumberbatch in the middle. Thank you for visting cliche England, Perry." HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) THIS SUGAR IS IN UNACCEPTABLE CONDITION I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) It's no use, Perry. Those sugar cubes will take a while to stir. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 5 'Captions' "Comes with one free razor sharp oat!" LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 14:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "The poptarts... they're gone." HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! One radioactive mutant squirrel in every box! I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Did Doof do something to my breakfa Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 6 'Captions' Perry X Doof confirmed. LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 14:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Perry left the whip at home, lucky for poor slave Doofenshmirtz. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) COME ON MAN THIS SANDWITCH CAN DO BETTER PUSH-UPS THAN YOU I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) After a while, Perry threw up on Doof due to motion sickness. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "Come on, Doof, I only want you to do 50 more, no big deal." ACF, The Local Insane Cartoon Fanatic That likes Food 19:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 7 'Captions' MY MOUTH IS BIG! ~'Matt11111' The plumper, the hotter. LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 22:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "Eat your food, Perry the Platypus. Yes, that's a good platypus." ACF, The Local Insane Cartoon Fanatic That likes Food 05:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) You don't want to know what he is feeding Perry. You just don't. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 18:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) EAT YOUR VEGAMBLES OR YOU NO CAN HAZ DESSERT I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 21:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC) All this food and Perry doesn't even gain weight. He must be hiding it. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 8 'Captions' I once did this in front of a squid. THEN I WOKE UP I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 01:43, July 23, 2013 (UTC) His hands caught on fire several seconds later Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) He went slightly faster but his cups went back in time. So if you ever hear of magic random cups, you know why. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN?! (talk) 03:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 9 'Captions' "I checked, it it's not a school day..." I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 18:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Dude. . . I told you. No late-night brownie making. I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 18:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Even Platypuses have their days. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 00:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Round 10 'Captions' Beating out to One Direction I see, Perry? I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 18:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) And suddenly, AVALANCHE I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 18:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Perry knows how to swag things up Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 00:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Round 11 'Captions' Definitely not Narnia. I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 18:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "Did I remember to minimize the window?" I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 19:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "OH CRAP! I LEFT MY DOOF PICS ON MY COMPUTER!" LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 20:21, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "Wait... where's my fedora?" Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 00:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Round 12 'Captions' I MUST EAT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 18:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Needs ketchup. 'I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 18:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) "I still can't believe I won first prize at 'Best Couple"! Perry X Doof is a lot better than Monogram X Food!" LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 16:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Major Monogram finally came out of the closet and revealed he looks up to teletubbies. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 00:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Round 13 'Captions' Oh WHHHHYY did Doof dump me?! I was only stripping for the money, not the guys, I swear! LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 20:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "WHY MUST THIS SHOW HURT SO MUCH?!" ACF, The Local Insane Cartoon Fanatic That likes Food 21:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) And I watched as Mr. Quiggles ran off into the sunset. It was then that I knew, I knew if I could I would go to the corn mountain and fight the *cutoff prevention* I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 22:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I can't think of anything that can come close to what UMG said Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 04:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Round 14 'Captions' "Thank god he is only making him play rap music instead of... something else..." I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 20:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) NO MARIO GET ON THE YOSHI DON'T JUMP. I SAID GET ON THE YOSHI!!! I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 22:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Round 15 'Captions' "To Doof and beyond!" LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 20:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 20:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) And suddenly, PLANE I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 22:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Either Perry can fly, or he RIDICULOUS hang time. Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 04:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Round 16 'Captions' Is this a metaphor for life? For how much we try to fight back to the injustice of society, we are put back down. With all of the racism, sexism, homophobism, injustice, and hatred, we have no effect and the people at the top keep us down? The economic and social problems that plague us today? Children dying, wars, and other horrible things that plague society? Well it possibly is, but I think it is slapstick. I'm a highly functioning sociopath. 20:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ALL I SAID WAS I DON'T LIKE MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC QUIT BEING A RABID BRONY PERRY I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose? I'm thinking maybe. . . A dog. Can I be a mongoose-dog?♪ 22:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) That is some freaky smex Doof's having with that sign... Wibbly Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff 04:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Doofenshmirtz Category:Major Monogram